


Fair is Fair

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Camp Cristo, F/M, Gen, Hunter School, Hurt Sam, John Winchester Tries, John tries to be a good Dad, John uses whores, M/M, Runaway Sam, Sad Sam, Sam hates hunting, Sam meets a kindred spirit, Sam wants to stop, Summer Camp, Teen Angst, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate this life!” Sam argued. “I want to stop hunting.”<br/>The last part was said in the iciest tone Sam had ever used. John looked up at him calmly and answered in a light voice. “No Sam.”<br/>“Why not?” Sam asked.<br/>“Because I said so Sam.” John sighed wearily. “It’s just a phase kiddo. I know you’re feeling real awkward and clumsy and I gave you a lot of lip for it in the last hunt which doesn’t help…..things haven’t been so good between us these last two years and I know you’re stressed and angry Sam….but you have to understand where I’m coming from. I’m doing this to protect you Sam.”<br/>“No!” Sam interrupted. “Why would you understand him and help him be normal but I can’t even do my summer homework?! I’m your son! Doesn’t my opinion mean anything?”</p><p>Sam feels like John doesn't care but he couldn't be further from the truth. When he tries to run away from John with another hunters kid truths come out and Sam learns for the first time what it really means to be John Winchesters son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> My mothers six year old golden retriever died from tick bite last night and we've all been devastated by the loss, this is what I did with my nervous energy. RIP Boozlebub we love you so so much.

The Winchesters pulled into a hunter's bar late one night to refuel, it was rare for them to do so but this night John had to make the stop. He had a hunting friend who had information for him about the yellow eyed demon, and also needed some help on a hunt. Garth was an old friend, one of John’s first in the life, he had two young boys Sam and Dean’s ages. He was rough and well trained from his time in the military.

John looked in his rear view mirror at thirteen year old Sam who was reading through the details of the last hunt. The boy had sulked about not being able to spend his summer with Bobby at the scrap yard but John had decided Sam needed experience in the field. The boy was too moody for Johns taste and he was easily frustrated by Sam’s attitude problem. Not that he hadn’t tried to fix it, taking away Sam’s phone, making him run extra laps, more research and extra training hadn’t stopped his angsty behaviour.

Perhaps some time in the company of other hunters would straighten him up. Garth wouldn’t tolerate behaviour like Sam’s that was for sure.

“Alright boys, out you get, we’re here.” John climbed out of the car and slammed his door shut before going around to the boot. Dean followed him out there and Sam took his sweet time. John grabbed a knife and gun and loaded a few rounds before concealing both on his person.

“Dean I need you to watch Sammy tonight, he’s not in the right mindset for a hunt and he’s gonna get himself in trouble if he picks a fight here.” John muttered under his breath to Dean as the seventeen year old grabbed and concealed a knife.

Dean nodded and looked at his dad strangely. “Sure thing dad, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

John smiled and slammed Dean on the back roughly. “Good man. Come on, help your brother with those books.”

Dean went to Sam’s side and took an armful of the books Sam was carrying. John followed his sons into the bar and found a table for them to share with Garth and his boys.

Garth made an appearance not long after and John grinned as he stood to hug the man.

“Been too long old friend.” Garth said gruffly. “You’re getting more grizzled everytime I see you.”

John laughed at that and gestured Garth and his boys to sit down.

“Sam, Dean, this is Garth and his sons.” John gestured to the two boys. “His eldest Max and youngest Davy.”

Dean grinned gave a wave to the two boys while Sam just nodded sourly.

“Excuse Samuels manners,” John said shortly. “We just got off a wendigo hunt and it didn’t go so well for him.”

Sam glowered at him silently and Garth frowned at the boy.

“I thought you said your boy was a natural?”

John nodded. “Dean is. Sammy is still learning.”

He looked at Sam in the eye and said calmly. “You need to study up on the next hunt Sam.”

“I just finished going over the last one!” Sam argued indignantly. “I have to do my summer homework.”

John felt his ears burn red. It was one thing when Sam rebelled it was another when he did so in front of John’s fellow hunters. “Samuel, you won’t be going back to that school, you don’t need to do that homework. You need to study up for the next hunt so we don’t have another mistake.”

Sam scowled and grabbed a book.

“Well John it seems we’re on the same trail. This vampire nest has been a real problem the last few months.” Grath said lightly.

“Yea well I’m sure we can handle it. Lets eat dinner then we can go to a room to plan the hunt.”

“Good idea. Waitress!”

The older woman approached them with her notepad and smiled. “What can I do for you boys?”

“Double bacon burger, with fries and a large pepsi.” Dean and Max said simultaneously.

The two looked at each other with surprise written all over their faces. “Nice!” They complimented each other.

“Beer and a hot dog. Davy?” Garth looked at his son.

“Same as Max I guess.” The boy mumbled quietly, obviously not thrilled by being there.

“I’ll have a beer and cheeseburger thanks Ellen.” John smiled at her. “Sammy order?”

“I’m not hungry.” Sam bit out.

John frowned at Sam. “I wasn’t asking if you were hungry Sam, I was asking you to order some food.”

Sam looked up from his book and glowered at John. “I can’t eat and read, the books will get messy and I won’t be focused.”

John glared at Sam’s snark, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sam was pushing too many buttons.

“Now young man I don’t think that’s the answer your daddy was looking for.” Garth said lightly to Sam.

Sam gave him a filthy look. “So? I’m not hungry you can’t make me eat.”

Garth raised his eyebrows and Dean gave Sam an elbow to the ribs.

Sam rounded on Dean. “Will you stop touching me?”

Dean stared in surprise and held his hands up placatingly. Garth snapped his fingers to get Sam’s attention. “You better apologise to your daddy Samuel, if I were him you’d be over my knee.”

“Dad just drop it, people are staring.” Davy muttered unhappily.

“Don’t you start David.” Garth eyed his son. “You give me enough trouble in privacy don’t start in public.”

Davy hung his head despondently and scratched at the table.

Garth turned back to Sam. “So where is that apology?”

Sam stood up with an angry huff. “Who do you think you are, my mum? Planning on marrying my dad after the hunt and ‘relieving stress’ in front of me?”

John was on his feet in an instant, he grabbed Sam by his collar and yanked him to an empty chair. He sat down and pulled Sam across his legs roughly. John jerked the boy's jeans down and gave thirty hard smacks to his brief clad rear.

“You do not use that tone when speaking to an adult! You will be respectful of my peers and you will stop this attitude Samuel.” John growled as he pushed Sam to his feet and pulled the boy’s jeans up.

Sam stared at him for a moment before stomping outside furiously.

“Samuel!” John shouted after him.

Garth put a hand on his arm. “Let him go. Davy will go keep him company.”

Davy nodded and got up without complaint he walked out after Sam.

“Sorry about that Garth, he’s been a bit moody recently and I’m at my wits end.”

Garth gave him a light punch. “Don’t worry, what you just did was damn right. The boy has to learn somehow and if a spanking shuts him up then go for it.”

John sighed and looked at Dean. The older boy was studiously watching the tabletop, avoiding John’s eyes. Dean would come around eventually, he had to be equally sick of Sam’s behaviour after all.

Sam kicked a wheel on the impala when he got outside, he howled in pain as his toes throbbed from the impact. He slammed his fists on the hood and crawled up to lean against the windscreen. He was angry, the nerve of that Garth guy, bossing him around and making him apologise when his dad was at fault.

“Damnit it’s not my fault! It’s all his fault! I’d be happier without him.” Sam shouted to the sky.

“I hear you on that one.”

Sam turned his head quickly and frowned to see Davy standing beside the impala.

“Did my dad send you to kick my ass back inside?” He asked bitterly.

“No, my dad sent me to stay out of his way.” Davy replied calmly as he climbed up to sit beside Sam.

Sam sighed and looked back up at the sky. “Thanks for trying to stand up for me.”  
Davy nudged him with a smile. “Don’t worry about it, I hate when my dad treats me that way.”

Sam looked at him sadly. “Yea my dad can be a bit nasty, you don’t want to see him when he’s been drinking.”

Davy nodded in understanding. “I get that, my dad is the same way.”

“Sorry you had to see that it’s just that I’ve been trying to tell him for ages that I don’t wanna hunt be he just won’t listen!” Sam said crossly. “He just doesn’t understand and it makes me so mad all the time!”

Davy put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “At least your dad seems nice enough, maybe he’d listen if he wasn’t so tense. My dad on the other hand is terrible. He is so obsessed with this demon that killed my mum that he won’t stop to listen ever he just expects me to be a good soldier like Max.”

Sam winced. “Same demon that got my mum?”

“Yea I think so, I was just a baby when she was killed.” Davy huffed. “I don’t wanna hunt either Sam, I wish it could be different.”

“Yea me too.” Sam sighed sadly. “If only we had a way to make them chill out and pay attention to what we say.”

“You know how often I pray for that?” Davy scoffed. “It’s not like my dad has the right to be so tense. He’s always bringing strange women home with him.”

“My dad does that too sometimes. So does Dean, but I think he just does it cause it’s fun or something.” Sam felt his heart grow heavy with each word, it was true that John brought women to their motels for sex, especially right after a hunt when his adrenaline was high, it hurt Sam every time he found another bra or blouse in the room.

Flashback

The first time it had happened eleven year old Sam had woken up to soft panting in the bed farthest from his, he sat up in alarm when a low growl and soft moan reached his ears. Slowly crawling out of bed he crept closer to his father's bed and eyed the large form moving beneath the covers.

He nervously reached out a hand and touched his father's back lightly. “Dad? Are you oka-?”

Sam felt the question die on his lips and he stared as he saw a womans hand snake out from under the blanket and scratch John’s back hard enough to leave marks. Obviously his presence hadn’t been noticed. He watched in shock as his father plowed into the unknown woman and sucked on her neck roughly.

“Sammy!” Dean hissed from the other bed, the bed that lay between Sams and Johns. “Sam go back to bed!”

Sam couldn’t bring himself to move and he felt his stomach drop when John, having heard Dean, turned his head to look at Sam just as his hips stuttered and he emptied his load into the woman beneath him.

“Sammy!” He grunted, stilling against her tensely. He finished with exhausted panting and lifted his head to look at Sam wearily.

Sam was still frozen to the spot but he quickly backed up when his dad slowly pulled away from the woman and began to get up off the bed with a sheet around his waist.

“Sammy breathe-”

Sam bolted for the door and ran off for a few hours, when he returned Dean was out and John was waiting for him with a talk.

“Sam, just sit down and listen to me.” John said gruffly as he pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam grimaced and wriggled uncomfortably before moving to Dean’s bed, not trusting John’s bed to be clean.

“Look I know it was a bit of a shock Sammy, I wouldn’t have brought a woman here normally knowing you were here. I used to get Dean to take you out for a bit because you were just a kid but Sam you’re getting older, your body is changing and I thought you could handle this maturely.”

Sam felt his horror growing at the realisation; his dad had been bringing women to the rooms where Sam and Dean slept? Gross!

“I’m a man Sam and men have needs okay? Dean has needs if that helps? You’ll have needs one day too! One day you’ll be the one having sex with a woman while I’m sleeping a few feet away, and that’s okay because I’d understand.”

Sam felt bile come up in his throat and he found himself dry heaving between his knees. John sighed and shook his head.

“Sammy don’t give me that look. When you’re a bit older and you start changing a bit more you’ll understand. For now just calm down, if it upsets you so much I’ll keep it on the low.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he never wanted to see his dad kissing and….uuug...touching another woman ever again. Dad’s just weren’t allowed to do that stuff after they had kids, it just wasn’t okay.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to see women.” John said firmly. “It is a beautiful and natural thing Sam and you better make your peace with it because some days it’s the only stress relief you’ll get.”

Sam had gagged and complained and shouted but John had been serious about continuing with the strange women. Sam had been pissed when a week later he woke up to the same sounds again, he sat up in bed and glared at his father. Dean had gestured with a hand for him to calm down.

Sam furiously shook his head and Dean huffed before getting out of his bed and joining Sam.

Sam squirmed against Dean to get away from him, not wanting to be cuddled, but Dean held him tightly and Sam eventually settled in an annoyed manner.

End Flashback

That was one of the worst nights for Sam, the first time his dad had ever shown complete disregard for what he wanted.

“Like it’s even possible for something so gross to be fun?” Davy grimaced.

Sam nodded with a similar expression. “I know right? All sweaty and sticky, it must be gross, especially if you’re the girl.”

Davy and Sam shared mutual looks of disgust and resumed their silence for a while.

“Sam? Wouldn’t it be great if we just ran away?”

Sam sat upright and stared at Davy. “Are you kidding?! That would be great if we could manage it!”

Davy sat up as well and grinned. “I don’t think they’ll come out here anytime soon.”

Sam shifted nervously. “What about our stuff? We have no money or food or anything?”

“That’s the fun of it Sam! We can become invisible! No trace of us to leave behind anywhere we go!”

Sam bit his lip. “My dad’s a great tracker, we’d get an hour away and that’s it.”

“So faithless Sam!” Davy said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I know how to hide from a hunter Sam.”

Sam grinned eagerly. “I’m in!”

Davy got off the hood and Sam followed. They carefully approached the window of the bar and looked inside to see John and Garth talking seriously over their beers while Dean and Max flirted with the barmaid. Sam bit his lip.

“I’m nervous.”

Davy shook his shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t be, I’ll get us out. I’ve been planning for months! I just never ran because I can’t do it alone.”

Sam felt calmed by Davy’s words and he nodded wearily. They cast one more look at John and Garth.

“Well this is it….say goodbye to hunting Sam.”

Sam nodded without taking his eyes from John.

“Hey? Think about all the times he’s hurt your feelings, not listened to you, punished you for nothing, ignored you, denied you what you deserve. He doesn’t deserve you Sam.”

Sam looked at Davy and nodded with a shaky breath. “You’re right, he’s hurt me and he ignores me. I tried to tell him I don’t want to be a hunter but he didn’t listen. I warned him about this.”

The two boys ducked down and crept past the window and out the gate. Once outside the property they ran as fast as they could too the nearest bus stop.

“I’ve got ten dollars.” Davy said. “We could hitchhike.”

Sam nodded. “I’ve got a bit of cash too.”

“Well save yours for supplies okay?”

Sam nodded and shielded his eyes as a car pulled up. A man about John’s age leaned out the window and smiled at them. “Hi boys, what are you doing out so late?”

“My brother and I are just looking for a lift to our grandmothers house,” Davy lied smoothly with a smile. “She lives two towns over and no one else is available to get us there. Would you mind giving us a lift?”

The man eyed them up for a moment before nodding and unlocking the back door. “Get in kids.”

They did as he bade and he locked the doors calmly. “What are your names?”

“I’m Donald and this is Skyler.”

“Nice to meet you boys, my name is Caleb.”

Sam frowned suddenly feeling his stomach roil in recognition. He had heard that name before and by the look on Davy’s face he wasn’t alone.

“Oh….that’s an odd name.” Davy stuttered out nervously.

Sam slowly reached down to where he knew the car had a compartment beneath the seat and he quietly opened it. He cringed when he saw the holy water, silver bullets and knifes, and the guns with salt rounds.

They’d gotten a lift from a hunter and not just any hunter; one who was friends with John and Garth.

The boys looked at each other nervously.

“So you said your grandmother is two towns over right?” Caleb said lightly. “You boys mind if I stop to refuel quick?”

“No not at all.” Davy breathed.

They both felt their hearts in their throats, this hunter was suspicious of them. They looked out the window as he took a familiar path and drove up outside a familiar bar.

“You boy’s wait here, I just need to go win….chester….something for dinner.”

Caleb had muttered the last part of the name but Sam heard it loud and clear. They were caught without even getting away first! Caleb got out of the car and locked them in with a serious look on his face.

They watched him walk into the bar and they could see him approach John and Garth through the window. The conversation looked heated and they cringed to see their fathers faces go from surprise to shock to anger in a few seconds. The older men were getting up and heading to the door, calling their older sons as they did so.

Sam felt his breath hitch and he began hyperventilating. Davy grabbed a gun from the compartment and he loaded a silver bullet. He shoved Sam’s head down and shot the rear window out. The two boys looked up to see the older hunters running towards them and they scrambled out of the car. Sam fell on the ground and felt glass peirce his hand, for a moment he wanted to wait for John to catch him but Davy grabbed him and pulled him into a run.

“Come on Sam!”

“Samuel!” John roared.

“David!” Garth copied.

They raced into the forest that bordered the bar and struggled over roots and bushed while their fathers and brothers chased after them.

They ran until they couldn’t hear John and Garth. Looking at a tree they nodded to each other and started climbing. It seemed they made it to safety just in time. The older hunters came into view and paused for breath beneath the tree just as the boys got settled at the top.

“What are they thinking?” John said furiously. “Do they know how stupid running away from us was?”

“They wouldn’t have made a day on their own!” Garth growled in agreement.

“They can’t be far, we just have to look, Sam’s not that fit right now. If I were him I’d find a place to hide right about now.” Dean said seriously, worry written across his features.

“Dean’s right John, Sam and Davy must be close. There must be a place to hide near hear.” Caleb was calm and he pointed out a set of tracks. “Their footprints end here, they must be close.”

John stood up to his full height and called in a loud voice. “Samuel come out from where you’re hiding. I know you can hear me young man.”

SIlence.

“Sam come out now and I will be lenient with you.” John sounded weary but still angry. “Sam, you have until I count to three to come out and if you do not you will be in for it when I get my hands on you. One……”

Sam threw a leg over the side of the branch to start climbing down but Davy grabbed his arm and shook his head furiously.

“I have to go!” Sam whispered.

“My dad will kill me Sam!” Davy pleaded. “You can’t go!”

“I have to!” Sam whispered desperately. “My dad is furious!”

“Two…….”

“Davy please let me go!” Sam pleaded.

“Three.” John’s voice was like ice and Sam shivered.

They looked down at the older hunters and cringed. The men were all glaring at their surroundings waiting for one of the thirteen year olds to appear.

“Alright Sam, you had your chance to make this easy. When I find you expect no mercy understand?” John said so lowly that Sam almost didn’t hear him, a sure sign the older man was pissed.

“Caleb, any sign how they covered their tracks from here?” Garth asked gruffly.

Caleb bent down at the foot of the tree and examined the prints. “No, I’m not sure, there are no marks from a brush or signs they took their shoes off. It’s like their feet just left the ground…….right here.” Calebs words slowed and the older hunters looked at each other in realisation.

Slowly they looked up in the tree and stared at a terrified Sam and Davy.

“Samuel!” John growled as he and Garth started climbing the tree to get their wayward sons.

Davy stood up on the thick branch they were hiding on and pulled Sam up. “Come on man!”

He led Sam to the edge of the tree and they both stood judging the distance to the next tree.

“Davy you stop right where you are this instant!”

Turning the boys saw John and Garth climbing onto the thick branch. Without a second thought they jumped and landed in the other tree, ears ringing with the shouts of their fathers.

Jumping across a few more trees they quickly made their way to the ground. Sam collapsed as he felt something pop loudly in his ankle and searing pain spreading up his leg. Caleb grabbed Sam as his feet his solid earth.

“Ah! Let go!” He shouted.

Davy threw a large stone at Caleb which hit him in the chest. He grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him away at a run just as their fathers got within an arms length.

They ran for as long as they could with their fathers hot on their heels this time. Sam could barely breathe; Dean was right he wasn’t fit and his ankle burned.

They were almost out of the forest.

“Keep going Sam!” Davy panted. “Almost there!”

“Are you nuts!” Sam demanded to know. “We’ll be out in the open.”

He looked over his shoulder to see John and Garth a few metres behind. No way could they try to hide again.

Davy stopped suddenly and grabbed a rope off of the ground and ran with it and Sam in another direction. Sam saw the other end was tied to a tree, he gasped as his father and Garth tripped over the rope, falling face first into the dirt.

Davy pulled Sam on until they came to a well hidden hollow in a tree, Davy pushed the bush aside and shoved Sam inside, he quickly ran in all different directions to make false tracks before carefully following his own to the hollow.

They hid silently as their fathers came near.

“Where did they get to now?” Garth panted. “They won’t be hiding in trees anymore.”

John nodded his agreement but looked up at the tree tops anyway. “The road is just there, maybe they’re hitching another ride.”

Dean, Max and Caleb caught up to them.

“Dad are you alright?” Dean’s voice was gruff and he looked exhausted.

“Fine Dean don’t worry.”

“What are they running for?” Max huffed furiously.

“They know they’re in deep crap, that’s why they’re running.” Garth said coldly.

“I mean before we found out they’d run away….why did they run in the first place?” Max asked looking worried.

“That is a very good question son, and I cannot wait to hear the answer when we get our hands on those two.” John huffed. “Dean, any suggestions?”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t think of any reason why Sam’d run off. It’s not his thing, he’s never been on his own before.”

“Well whatever the reason we need to find them.” Caleb reasoned. “Let’s go get the cars and get some other hunters looking for them okay?”

The men grumbled in agreement and began walking away. John turned at the last second and surveyed the clearing where the boys were hiding while the others got ahead of him.

“You guys go on ahead I’ll catch up.”

Sam and Davy exchanged nervous glances.

“Sammy, if you’re listening just know that I expect an explanation. It better be a good one Samuel, or you will be very sorry for pulling this stunt.” John sighed as silence answered him. He walked to a tree stump and sat down. “Come on kiddo…..I don’t want to chase after you like this. Come back to the bar and talk to me Sam, I deserve to know what’s going on in your head. I’m your dad Sammy doesn’t that count for anything?”

Sam bit his lip guiltily as he watched the pain flick across John’s face.

“Look whatever it is we can work it out Sammy. You don’t have to run away from me.” He listened carefully for Sam but heard nothing. “Your comment in the bar about the stress relief….is this about the women Sam?” John gestured nervously with his hands.

“I know it upsets you that I’m moving on from your mom but no one will ever replace her Sam. I loved her more than anything on this earth you understand? Those women…..I don’t love them. I thought I was clear with you about that kiddo….you’re thirteen you must understand by now… you must have had a few changes happen by now. Is that it? Are you just having a hard time right now with growing up?”

Sam felt his heart ache fiercely in the most painful way he’d ever felt. He wanted to go out and talk to his father but Davy clung to him with a fearful look on his face.

“Is it the hunt? You know you’ll get better Sam, I know I was rough on you about that wendigo but I have to be. This job is dangerous and one more slip like that could be the last thing you ever do.” John hung his head sadly. “Sammy you’re worrying me, please just come out.”

Sam huddled silently against Davy and they watched John stand slowly and walk away from them.

“That was close.”

Sam stared at him, gobsmacked. “Are you kidding? If we were in trouble before we are dead now! We ran away from our fathers! They will skin us when they catch us Davy!”

Davy shook his head unhappily. “Then they can’t catch us Sam.”

“They will catch us and you know it! Davy I’m scared, I think we should go and explain.”

“Explain? Like they’d ever listen to a think we say!” Davy snapped furiously.

“You heard my dad! He’d listen to us!” Sam replied angrily.

“Sam no!” Davy pulled Sam close and Sam just huffed angrily.

Both boys were red faced, out of breath and exhausted. Sam pushed away Davy’s hands and crawled out of the hollow with a nervous glance around. Davy followed him out.

“Do whatever you want. I’ve had enough and I’m gonna go back.” Sam told Davy. “I won’t tell them if you decide to stay here.”

Davy stared at Sam and felt tears on his face. “Sam my dad…..”

“Maybe my dad can talk to him?” Sam said hopefully. “Make him calm down.”

Davy looked away from Sam for a moment. “Sam….we’ll have to be hunters if we go back.”

That gave Sam pause and he grimaced unhappily. “Maybe but maybe not. My dad said we could work it out, maybe he meant it, maybe he’ll let me be normal and he will get your dad to do the same with you?”

“That’s a lot to ask for Sam.” Davy said sadly. “What do you think your dad will do when he finds out you don’t give a rats ass about finding the demon that killed your mom?”

“What?” A breathless voice uttered behind Sam.

Sam turned slowly and found his dad staring at him in shock.

“Dad, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it Sam.” John cut him off lowly. “We will talk when we’re back at the bar.”

Sam looked at his shoes and scuffed the ground ashamedly.

Davy was quietly crying and John approached him calmly. “Buck up David, you don’t want your dad to see those tears. I’ll talk to him for you, just like Sam said, don’t worry.”

Sam looked up hopefully and found John watching him with a disappointed expression. Sam felt his heart break and his stomach knot, his dad was not going to make his life better.

“Come on boys, stay close, we’ll be there in no time.”  
John started walking and expected the boys to follow. Davy started after him sedately and Sam took a step to follow. Sam felt his ankle buckle and he gasped softly in pain. John was lifting him bridal style before he knew what had happened. Sam wrapped his arms around John’s neck for support and looked at his father through his lashes.

The look on John’s face was brutal, it burned Sam to his core to see such betrayal in his father's eyes. For the first time he wanted to apologise and do anything to make it all go away, he just wanted his father to stop giving him that hard look.

Sam hid his face against John’s chest like a child and listened to his father’s breathing.

They were at the bar too soon for Sam’s taste and John set them on the edge of the forest. Caleb was waiting to watch them while John spoke to Garth. John turned to go with the strict instruction that they were to stay put. Davy couldn’t stop himself from crying, he sobbed hoarsely as John pulled him into a hug.

“That’s enough son, calm down.” John murmured soothingly.

Sam cast his eyes away when John looked at him.

“I don’t want to be a hunter!” Sobbed Davy. “I just don’t want it! He wouldn’t listen to me! I didn’t know what else to do! Please don’t make me!”

Sam felt sure John would push the boy back and tell him to suck it up. John held Davy tighter and rubbed his back roughly.

“Don’t worry Davy, if you really don’t want to hunt then I’ll talk to your dad. I’m sure he’d understand, you don’t have to worry.”

Sam looked up in alarm and watched jealously as his father comforted Davy.

“Stay here with Sam, I’ll go talk to your dad, don’t worry about it. He’ll understand kiddo.”

Davy sat beside Sam and John walked away calmly to the bar. Caleb sat in front of them and fixed them with a look.

“That was a real stupid thing to do boys. You scared your father’s half to death with that stunt.”

“We know...” Sam mumbled.

It seemed that Caleb had said all he needed to for he fell silent until the boys’ father came out to the forest.

“Davy.” Garth grabbed his son up into a bone crushing hug.

“Dad I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done it but you weren’t listening and I couldn’t do it anymore and I just couldn’t see a way out-!”

Garth shushed his son. “John told me everything.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Yea I am mad Davy, you ran away from me instead of finding a way to communicate. You could have been hurt Davy!” Garth said sharply. “Get your ass inside, we have a lot to talk about.”

Davy scrambled to the bar with one last sympathetic look at Sam who stared at the grass determinedly.

“Caleb leave me alone with Sam, we have a lot to discuss.”

John sat down beside Sam. “Sam...” he looked at Sam expectantly and frowned when Sam ignored him.

“Sam.”

“How’d you find me?” Sam mumbled.

“If I answer will you answer one of my questions? An answer for an answer? While we’re at it I’ll take a look at those battle wounds.”

Sam nodded and John answered him lightly while he lifted Sam’s injured hand to the light. “I saw you in the hollow, saw the fear on your faces, I didn’t say anything because I knew Garth would be furious.”

Sam sighed unhappily and John prompted. “My turn. What is up with you lately Sam? You’ve been moody and disrespectful and I am rather tired of it.”

Sam fidgeted for a moment and mumbled his answer. “I dunno...”

Johns face hardened and pulled a shard of glass from Sam’s hand. “Not good enough Sam.”

“I don’t know okay?!” Sam burst unhappily. “I’m just pissed all the time.”

Before John could answer Sam cut in. “My turn now; why’d you say all that stuff back there? It’s obvious you didn’t mean it.”

“I did mean it Sam. Whatever it is that’s bothering you we’ll fix it, and we’ll fix it before the next hunt; I don’t need you distracted by raging hormones.”

Sam gave a loud growl of annoyance. “There it is! You’re still going to make me hunt aren’t you!?” He shouted at John.

“Yes Sam you are still going to hunt with me.” John said stonily.

“You helped Davy! His dad understood!” Sam shouted as warm tears lid over his cheeks.

“Sam-”

“No!” Sam interrupted. “Why would you understand him and help him be normal but I can’t even do my summer homework?! I’m your son! Doesn’t my opinion mean anything?”

Sam was in full blown tears by this point and his voice kept breaking from the hurt.

“You are my son Sam and that’s just it! I need you with me on these hunts, I need you to be ready for the world that’s out there!” John bit out sharply as he finished giving Sam stitches.

“I hate this life!” Sam argued. “I want to stop hunting.”

The last part was said in the iciest tone Sam had ever used. John looked up at him calmly and answered in a light voice. “No Sam.”

Sam gasped quietly in pain as John removed his shoe and began wrapping his ankle.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Because I said so Sam.” John sighed wearily. “It’s just a phase kiddo. I know you’re feeling real awkward and clumsy and I gave you a lot of lip for it in the last hunt which doesn’t help…..things haven’t been so good between us these last two years and I know you’re stressed and angry Sam….but you have to understand where I’m coming from. I’m doing this to protect you Sam.”

John finished cleaning Sam up and he helped him to his feet before guiding the silent teen inside. He took Sam straight to bed and watched him until he fell asleep. Going back into the bar he watched Davy speaking to Garth with a huge smile on his face and he sighed. He’d monumentally ruined that discussion and now they still had a hunt to do on top of everything else.

Dean came up to him and tried to go up to see Sam but John wearily pushed him back. “I just came down to tell you to keep an eye on things. I’m gonna stay with Sam tonight, you bunk with whoever’s free.”

Dean nodded and walked away. John wished Sam could be as complacent.

‘Then he wouldn’t be Sam though.’ He thought as he trudged up the the room again. Once there he carefully climbed onto the bed behind Sam and pulled his son close for a hug. He kissed Sam’s forehead and murmured to him softly.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I love you too much to let you get hurt by anything other than myself.”

He dozed off into troubled dreams unaware that Sam was awake and listening. Sam sighed and shook his head. His father would never understand how much he hurt his son.

‘At least Davy got out.’ Sam thought sadly. ‘There’s a bright side.’


	2. Resolve

The next morning came too soon for the Winchester family. John woke first and found Sam facing him, still deep in sleep with his mouth slightly open. He stroked Sam’s long brown hair gently and waited for his son to wake.

Sam woke to the soothing touch of a hand in his hair. He smiled and moved closer to the hands owner, snuggling under John's large arm, against the man's side.

“Mm Dean, not that I’m complaining but I’d rather not be woken before the sun is completely out.”

John gave Sam a squeeze and laughed softly. “Mistaken identity kiddo.”

Sam scrambled to get away from John but the older hunter wrapped both arms around the boy and waited for him to stop moving, Sam settled tensely against him and John smiled at him.

“Relax Sam, I’m not really mad anymore.”

Sam looked up in confusion. “Really?”

John sighed lightly and stroked Sam’s back. “Yea Sammy, really.”

Sam settled silently against him and John prepared himself for a long talk. “Sammy, I know you said last night that I’m not fair on you, that you want to quit hunting. Hear me out though….I need you to keep on going son. I need you on the hunt with me. I can’t leave you alone knowing you have no way to protect yourself, you have no way of being safe because of my work.”

“Dad I’m a freak everywhere we go because of hunting!” Sam chipped in sadly. “It’s hard and I hate it! I suck at hunting anyway, you don’t need me! Why can’t I just stay with another hunter who doesn’t go out in the field?”

John shook his head through Sam’s tirade. “Sam I don’t wanna fight with you. I want to resolve this. I’m your dad, I make the rules; not you. You need to trust that I know whats best for you Sam.”

“What about what I want? Why can’t my feelings be considered when you make your big choices?”

John silently rubbed Sam’s back as he thought of a way to answer Sam. He did try to consider Sam’s feelings, but it was difficult in their line of work to be overly emotional. John knew Sam was mad at him for helping Davy, and not being half as kind to his own son; he kind of hated himself for it too. The boy would be resentful for a long time, but if John was right about the demon they were hunting it was best that Sam stay close.

“I want to do the right thing Sam, I want to avenge your mom, and I want to keep you safe. We’ll fix up your hunting skills, you’ll be a pro in no time. As for those kids who think you’re a freak well….I’ve been thinking about homeschooling you, Deans doing his GED a year early and I figured why put you alone into school?”

Sam was staring in horror at him. “You can’t homeschool me! I’ll never do any school work! You make me use all my time training for the hunt and then you’ll jippo my GED score to make me pass!”

John grimaced as Sam caught on. “Sammy you know I don’t care much for school. I don’t see the need to study when you’re just going to hunt anyway.”

“Maybe I won’t hunt! Maybe I’ll runaway from you again and go to college like a normal kid!” Sam said crossly.

“No you damn well won’t!” John snapped sharply before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “You will not run away from me again Sam, do you understand me? There is no need for it. If you have a problem just man up and tell me! I mean it Sam, if you ever let anything stew this long ever again and wind up doing something stupid, I will thrash your hind red!”

Sam glared at him and sat up angrily. “Whatever, why do I even bother?”

Sam strode into the bathroom with a scowl and John sighed sadly when the door slammed shut.

“Mary...he’s your kid...what do I do? Dean was never like this! Why can’t I have two well behaved sons?” He prayed unhappily. “I have the whole summer of this to survive...how can I make Sam happy and keep him safe?”

He fell silent and began to doze off again. An idea suddenly hit him. Why not send Sam to hunters camp? It was a summer program run by Caleb near Bobby’s place, specifically for the kids of hunters to learn how to hunt. It was at the end of the summer, when the parents got too edgy having their kids around 24/7. John had already been asked to play the role of the monster the kids would “hunt” at the end of camp, hunt meaning shoot with paintballs.

He could enroll Sam and Dean, get them both out there learning, and they could learn what hunting was really about. It was a science, not just a lottery ticket of salt and burns. He grinned as he decided on it, picking up his cellphone he quickly dialed Caleb.

While he was finishing up on the phone, Sam came into the room awkwardly covered with a towel, looking for fresh clothes.

“Heya Sam, cooled down?” He asked lightly.

“Yea I guess.” Sam mumbled.

“Remember that camp I’m gonna be helping at ths year? Camp Cristo?” At Sams affirmative nod John continued. “I signed you and Dean up as campers. That’ll be the last three weeks of your summer.”

Sam stared at him, gobsmacked. “You never let us go on camps! You said they’re a waste of time!”

“This one will teach you to hunt kiddo, I’m happy to send you there.” John was calmly smiling as Sam’s face shone with glee.

“Even if it’s a hunters camp, it’s a freaking camp! I’ve never been on a summer camp! This’ll be great!” Then Sam seemed to remember that he was fighting with John and his face smoothed out into inifference. “Whatever though, we probably won’t even have much fun.”

John smiled and shook his head. “Yea kiddo, tell yourself that.”

They both cleaned up for the day and went downstairs for breakfast.

“Hey Sam.” Said Davy with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi Davy...” Sam said morosely, still bitter about how John had helped the kid.

“Morning everyone.” John grunted as he sat down. “Ready for a day of planning?”

“You bet we are!” Said Max cheerily as he poured syrup on his stack of golden pancakes.

Dean grinned around a mouthful of pie and nodded enthusiastically. John smiled at the boys and turned to Garth.

“You sending your boys to that Camp Cristo?” He asked calmly.

Garth laughed. “You kidding? You think I’d survive a whole summer with them in the car? Of course they’re going. I hear you’re helping out this year.”

John shrugged nonchalantly. “Yea, I’ll need a vacation after this hunt and it’d be good to take time to celebrate if it goes well. My boys will be there too so we won’t need to mind the kids too much, they’ll entertain each other.”

Garth raised his coffee in a salute to John. “Thank you kindly!”

“We are going to summer camp?” Dean asked in confusion. “What the hell?”  
“It’ll be good for you Dean, just bear with it please.” John gave a pointed look to Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.

“Fine fine. Maybe it’ll be cool.”

John smiled. “That’s my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
